The existing model for online advertising includes stake holders such as advertisers, advertising network/affiliate network, publisher, and users. In the existing model, the advertiser pays advertiser network money e.g.: cost per click (CPC) or cost per mile (CPM). The advertising network goes out to publishers and shares some of the revenue it receives from the advertiser in return for getting traffic from publishers to advertisers. However, this has the drawbacks of the advertisements which are sent to the user having viruses, malware, spyware, corrupt files and other potentially harmful features.